Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's The Bonds of Evolution
by pokecharmer007
Summary: Lapis found herself stuck in another world where a war between Light and Darkness will begin. What is her purpose there? Will her team be enough to stop the darkness from enveloping the world? Or will a bright light shine through it?
1. Chapter 1

**So after Fire Emblem: A Trainer's Fate comes the Pokemon crossover story with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. The main OC is still Lapis but her team is one of my Alpha Sapphire team so any complains about the team will be ignored since I don't want to keep modifying like my other story. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Oh, and I'm using the Japanese version of the show but the Pokemon will retain their English names since they're much easier than their Japanese ones.**

* * *

~CHAPTER 1~

"Lapis! Lapis! Wake up!" A small sylph-like creature shouted as it shook an unconscious body of a young girl on the floor. The girl didn't budge and the creature didn't know what to do since they suddenly appeared in this strange place so all it can do is keep nudging the girl awake. That is, until it senses someone coming.

"Ruka, are you sure it's this way?" A young boy's voice asked.

"I think so." Another, this time a young girl, voice replied.

"Is someone there? Please help us!" The creature shouted, trying to gain attention.

"You hear that?! I think it's coming from this way!"

Then two shadow figures rounded the corner to the dark alley where they're in. As they walked closer, the creature noticed that it was two children, twins to be exact.

"Oh, Rua! I see something!" The female twin said after noticing the creature.

"Whoa, what is that?!" The male twin shouted in excitement.

His twin shushed him for being loud, "Don't scare it. It's okay, little one. We won't hurt you."

"Please, you have to help us!" The creature 'spoke'.

The twins were shocked when they heard a voice in their head and looked around the alley before turning to the creature, "Was that you?"

The creature nodded and turned back to the unconscious girl.

"Rua, look." The girl then pointed to the fall body behind the creature. "There's someone there."

"Oh, is that why you called for help?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Lapis and I suddenly appeared in this strange place and she hasn't woken up since. I don't know what to do..." The creature explained, its red eyes on the verge of releasing its water works.

"Don't worry, we'll help!" The boy said. "Let's get them up to our home."

"Right." The girl nodded and the twins then carefully carried the girl to a nearby elevator with the creature following suit. Once in the safety of their home, the twins then laid her down on their living room sofa. "Luckily she's not that heavy."

"Rua, that's rude!" The girl chastised.

"Au dino." Came a voice and the creature turned to find a bipedal pink-and-cream rabbit-like creature. "Au dino?"

"Oh, Ange. You came at the right time." The female twin said. "We found this miss in the alley downstairs. You think you can check on her?" She asked as she made way for the 'rabbit'.

"Au di." It nodded before leaning one of its floppy ears near the older girl's chest to listen to her heartbeat. "...Au dino."

"So is she alright?" The boy asked. The 'rabbit' nodded. The twins and the creature sighed in relief. "That's good. So I guess we'll have to let her rest, right?" Again, the 'rabbit' nodded.

"Thank you so much. If you hadn't come by, I don't know what'll happen." The creature thanked. "My name is Diana, a Diancie."

"I'm Rua, and this is my twin, Ruka." The boy introduced. "That there is Ange, she's the one who takes care of us."

"I see. Not surprising for an Audino. It's nice to meet you all." Diana said.

"Say, Diana. Before you said you're a Diancie. Then you said Audino. What are they?"

Diana tilted her head in confusion, "You mean you don't know about Pokemon?"

The twins shared a look before Ruka replied, "No, is that a new animal species?"

"Oh Arceus..." Diana frowned. "Could it be that crimson light..."

"Is something the matter?" Ruka asked.

"Well you see, it's a guess but I think we're a very long way from home."

 **~X~**

The next morning came and the girl stirred awake. Opening her eyes to reveal deep-blues, she took in the white high ceiling, not something you'll see in any Pokemon Center rooms. Then Diana popped into her vision.

"You're awake!" She 'spoke'. "Thank goodness."

"Diana?" She called and her reply is a nuzzle from said Pokemon. She giggled, "Sorry if I worried you."

She sat up, only to find she had been sleeping on a sofa with a blanket over her. Looking around her surroundings, she found herself to be in someone's home.

"Wait... Last I remember, we were falling from a cliff to get away from a Rhydon... Then a crimson light and then..." She muttered. She then check over herself; she's still wearing her sleeveless white shirt with a ribbon tie, jean shorts and hiking boots. Her Pokeballs are still clipped onto her belt and her bag laid by the sofa she was sleeping on. She also made sure her Mega Brooch is still clipped to her ribbon tie.

"That's right." Diana nodded. "Then I came to, and noticed we were in an alleyway with you unconscious. But then these nice children agreed to shelter us for the night."

"Nice children?" Lapis parroted.

That's when she heard shuffling and turned to find twin children, one boy and one girl, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The female twin has green hair done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. While her brother has his in a single high ponytail with the same shoulder-length bangs.

Silence loomed over their heads like a cloud before the older girl broke it by saying, "Hello?"

"You're awake!" The boy shouted as he zoomed to her side, catching her off-guard. "Man, am I glad!"

"Um, thank you?" The older girl said, unsure.

"WE're glad that you're awake, miss." The girl said while putting emphasis on the 'we'.

"These are the ones I was talking about. The boy is Rua, and the girl is his twin, Ruka."

"I see. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Lapis." The older girl replied before petting her Diancie. "And you've already met my partner, Diana."

"Hey, Lapis. Diana said you'll be able to explain somethings to us." Rua said. "Like what a Pokemon is and such!"

"Wait, what?" The older girl blinked.

"It seems they have no idea what we are." Diana said before explaining what transpired last night. At the same time, Ange had walked in.

"I see, but before that, I need to confirm something. Where are we?" Lapis asked.

"The area were in is called the Tops. It's the highest place in Neo Domino City." Rua said as he gestured to the outside (Balcony? Veranda? I don't know what it's called) where they have a huge swimming pool.

Lapis wandered outside to see that the part of the house she was in was part of a much bigger mansion-like. She sweat-dropped before continuing her search as she peered over the railings to see other skyscraper buildings. The only places she had ever been to that have such tall buildings are Goldenrod City, Jubilife City, Castelia City and Lumiose City.

She would have guessed she had unexpectedly traveled to the Alola region but from what gossips she had heard is that the region is more of a tropical paradise than a bustling city.

"Looks like we're not in Hoenn anymore..." Lapis muttered.

 **~X~**

After resting her head from the mind-blowing revelation of them not being in their world no more and letting the twins to change out of their pyjamas, Lapis then launched into a lengthy lecture about the basics of Pokemon, everything from the 18 types, abilities, battle capabilities, etc. She even showed them a National Pokedex that was an encyclopedia for the different species she encountered while doing a scan on both Diana and Ange.

 **Diancie, the Jewel Pokemon. It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands.**

 **Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds. It can also assess a Pokemon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears.**

"So cool~" Rua's eyes sparkled in excitement before remembering their other occupant. "Hey, Lapis. You think you can scan one more?"

Lapis tilted her head in confusion as Rua ran upstairs. She turned to Ruka and Ange who shrugged. A few minutes later, Rua came back with a giant blue beetle in tow who instantly cowered behind the boy, even though the boy is shorter than it.

"This is Guts. As you can see, he's kind of shy." Rua said.

"Hmm..." Lapis hummed in thought as she scanned the Pokemon.

 **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. By using the sharp claws on its feet, it can generate enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force.**

"Oh! See, Guts! I knew you're strong! It even said so in the Pocky Don!" Rua cheered as he hugged the beetle who awkwardly hugged back.

"It's Pokedex, Rua." Ruka corrected with Diana laughing nervously.

Lapis was staring intently at the Heracross before slowly approaching, "Hey there." The reaction was instant; One minute Rua was cheering with it, the next it ran and hid behind the pillar.

"Whoa, Guts! What's the matter!" Rua asked, not sure why the beetle had such a strong reaction.

"I think I know why." Lapis said as she dug into her bag to take out a straw basket filled with tasty Poke Puffs. "He's nervous around me. Or, to be exact, Pokemon trainers."

"Why?" Ruka asked.

Lapis didn't reply as she held out a Puff to the Heracross who looked at it in cautious wonder. "Don't worry, it's a Poke Puff made with honey. I heard it's your species' favorite snack."

The beetle stayed where it was, debating to take it or not. Lapis then gave the Puff to Diana to hand it over to him since he's still inclined to stay away from her.

"There's nothing to fear. Lapis is a very nice girl." Diana said as she hobbled closer but taking careful hops. "It's okay. It's very nice."

The beetle slowly took the puff and took a small nibble before gobbling it whole. "Hera~"

"See, it's tasty, right? There's more where that came from." Diana then took his hand/claw and brought him closer to Lapis who had another one in hand. Seeing the encouraging smile on Diana, Guts slowly took the puff from her hand and munched happily on it.

"Can I try!" Rua asked. Lapis nodded and took out the last honey puff and handed it over to Rua before handing one sweet puff to Ruka to give Ange. At the end of it were very happy Pokemon. "Thanks for the treats, Lapis."

"You're welcome. I figured to gain Guts's trust is through its stomach." She replied.

"But why was he so scared of you? What's wrong with being a Pokemon trainer?" Ruka asked. "From what you said, in your world, both people and Pokemon worked together in harmony."

Lapis sighed, "That is true. But that's not always the case." She turned to the twins with sad eyes. "There will be cases where a trainer abuses their own Pokemon because of petty reasons. Other cases are of trainers abandoning them."

"That's terrible." Ruka whimpered as she held onto Rua's arm.

"May I ask something? How did you find Guts and Ange?" The older girl inquired.

"Well, we found Ange two years ago, right outside the house. She looked confused and lost so we took her in. Our parents were adamant on kicking her out since there had been rumors about strange animals running around Neo Domino City but they changed their mind after our insistent. Since then she has been our somewhat caretaker; looking after our health and such." Ruka explained.

"Not surprising since Audio are used as assistants in the Pokemon Center. What about Guts?"

Rua spoke up with a sad tone, "The way we found him is not as pleasant as how we found Ange. It was three months ago, we found him in the dumpster area downstairs thanks to Ange. He had bruises and a part of his shell was cracked and he looks so weak. We had fixed him up with the help from Ange again but after that, he wouldn't come near us. Every time we did, he would back away. It took us four weeks for him to warm up to us."

"I was afraid of that." Lapis muttered. "Most Heracross are very friendly towards humans so I had thought it was because Guts came from an area away from human contact but seeing as it didn't flinched away from you nor Ruka... Well, he seems fine now so it should be okay. But have you told your parents?"

"No, we didn't. They made an exception for Ange but mom hates all kinds of bug so if she saw Guts, she'll flipped a lid." Ruka explained. "So we kept him a secret."

"I see." She sighed before getting up from her seat. "Well, it's best if I get going then."

"Huh? Why?" Rua asked as the twins watched the older girl walked towards their front door with Diana hopping up to her shoulder.

"I can't stay here. While I'm grateful that you have sheltered us for the night, we can't always burden you with that." She reasoned as she grabbed her bag.

"But where you'll stay?" Rua asked.

"I'll just camp outdoors."

"Then Security will get suspicious of you." He said as he tugged on her arm. "Come on, you can stay with us! I wanna hear more about Pokemon!"

"But-" Lapis was cut off when she felt her other arm being tugged. She turned to see Ruka giving her the puppy-dog eyes. "...Alright, but you have to tell your parents about this. I don't want you two to have backlashes when someone finds out you have been keeping an unknown person in your house."

"It's a deal!"

Lapis sighed as the twins cheered. "Lord Arceus, what am I gonna do about them?" She muttered with a smile.

* * *

 **Her Mega Brooch is just a simple Celtic brooch. So doing the same for my other Pokemon crossover story, I'll be listing who has which Pokemon after each chapter. Now if ANYONE has a problem with me having a Diancie in the team again, please GTFO!**

 **I am not having a repeat of my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

A month had passed since Lapis had arrived in Neo Domino City. The twins kept to their promise as they had contacted their parents a few weeks ago with her explaining everything. It surprised her how understanding they were despite the mother's hesitance of Guts staying in the same house as her two kids but after seeing how friendly he was to the kids, she let it slide.

The father was more lenient as he let her stay as long she takes care of the twins, to which she complied since she wants to repay for their kindness.

So right now, Lapis is in the kitchen making a snack for the kids after they are done with their online lessons. They said they had invited a friend of theirs, Tenpei she recalled, over to hang out so she made more while making some for their Pokemon.

Hearing the intercom ringing, she figured it must be him so after untying the apron, she answered.

"Hello?" She called as the video took a while to load and she came face to face with a young bespectacled boy of Rua's age with brown hair and eyes. "Are you Tenpei?"

"Um, yes I am. Are Rua ad Ruka there?" The boy asked.

"Yes, they are. They're still having lessons so why not come in and wait for them?" Lapis then pressed the buzzer for the lift to transport the young boy up.

Once Tenpei reached the floor, he found Lapis setting down a tray of snacks and drinks. Tenpei had heard from the twins that they had hired a new babysitter who actually knows more about the strange creatures he had been hearing about. He did want to dismiss that as a joke from Rua as he's known to believe anything the television says but to think Ruka, the more mature of the two, would insists that was true. Then he wanted to meet this babysitter.

At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he glanced down at her belt where there were these strange balls clipped onto it. Then this strange walking rock that has an upper humanoid body came hopping by and started talking to the lady. He swore he wasn't hallucinating and he even took off his glasses, wiped them clean and put them back on in case it was a trick on his glasses.

"Oh Tenpei!" Said boy turned to Rua and Ruka who had came out of their rooms once their lessons are done. Guts and Ange were standing by them. "You're early!"

"Rua! Ruka!" He called and started babbling non-stop while pointing to Diana and Lapis who had turned to them.

Rua had this smug look on his face as he puffed his chest out, "See, I told you she's real!"

"Who's real?" Lapis asked as she came over with Diana in her arms.

"We told Tenpei about you knowing about Pokemon and such but he didn't believed me." Rua confessed. "I know you said you didn't want anyone to know about you but Tenpei's our friend and I felt bad for leaving him out of it so..."

"It's fine, as long he doesn't tell anyone else." The 16 year old said.

She had convinced the twins' parents to keep her a secret since she doesn't know the authority here and she was afraid they might use her knowledge for nefarious reasons, to which they agreed. They have to register her as their children's babysitter but they won't blurt out anything else other than her name, gender and age.

"But wouldn't it benefit for you to tell others about Pokemon?" Tenpei asked after being explained everything about herself. "You could be our world's professor on Pokemon."

"And if they think that Pokemon are too dangerous for them?" Lapis asked back. "Or they thought they could control them like tools? Or maybe clone their species?"

"Is that bad?" Rua asked.

Lapis nodded, "No matter how superior they are, Pokemon are still living creatures. Not tools to shackle and chain. And besides, my world had already suffered the consequences of cloning Pokemon. Also what if they wanted to use my knowledge and capture every Pokemon there has appeared here and keep it for their own, instead of sharing to the world?" She then waved dismissively, "I'll pass on that."

"I see what you mean." Tenpei said.

"Besides, your world has only interacted with a small portion of my world. If I told them there were many more, how will they react?"

That made them speechless. Yes, in the news, people are reacting quite dramatically about strange creatures being spotted in various part of Neo Domino City, though they were small ones like Rattata, Purrloin, Meowth, Patrat, Pidgey, Pidove and there had been a questionable appearance of a Magikarp in the Square Fountain. The director of Sector Security, Rex Godwin, had a hard time explaining this strange phenomenon but had managed to calm the citizens. Though she figured it'll take an appearance of an Exeggutor to ensue another uproar.

"I'll wait until I don't see another news about someone almost dying from a heart attack from seeing a simple Rattata crossing their paths or something." She said.

The kids snickered. They did say the people were reacting rather dramatically.

After that, the kids and Lapis spent the day playing Duel Monsters. To be exact, Lapis stayed by the side to watch while the kids played as she has no idea about the rules of dueling. They had tried teaching her but she rather stick to being a spectator instead.

After a while of playing, they started eating the snacks Lapis prepared when Tenpei asked, "May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What are those balls for?" Tenpei pointed to her Pokeballs.

Lapis blinked before unclipping one of her Pokeballs, "This is a Pokeball. It's used to carry Pokemon for long periods of time without hurting the Pokemon. Or else, you'll be seeing trainers with their team out walking the streets. It'll be very chaotic, especially those who have much bigger Pokemon."

"But how do you store them inside that small thing?" Rua asked.

Lapis only smiled as she pushed the button and it enlarged, earning "Oohs" and "Aaws". "This is the original size of a Pokeball. It's only in its small form when we're not using it and it's easier for storage. And we store Pokemon as such..." She then turned to Diana who had hopped out of her arms. "Diana, return!"

A beam of red light shot out of the button, hit Diana who turned fully red and was zapped back into the Pokeball.

"Voila! That's what we trainers call 'recalling'. But don't ask me how it's done since I'm not the manufacturer of Pokeballs. And if you want to call out the Pokemon, we do this. Come on out, Diana." She tossed the Pokeball up to the and it opened up with a 'pop' and Diana appeared in a blob of light.

"Wow, so cool!" Rua said.

"But isn't it cramped in there? Won't the Pokemon feel uncomfortable?" Ruka asked.

"Unless they don't like tight spaces, they don't mind being inside them." Lapis explained. "Diana is one of them. I only call her back to her Pokeball if it's an emergency."

"So why are they clipped to your belt? Is it for easier access?" Tenpei asked.

"That's right. Especially for Pokemon Battles." Lapis then took note of their surprised face. "Just like your world has that Dueling craze, mine has the Battling craze."

"You mean you pit Pokemon to fight against each other?" Ruka asked in worry. Lapis smiled at the girl's compassion.

"I can understand your concern, and I won't lie; there are people who take it too far but Pokemon are incredibly intelligent. If you're not a competent enough trainer, they'll stop listening to you or worse, turn on you." Lapis said as she remembered a similar incident. "They don't mind battling anyway, even wild Pokémon do it. It's what they do to make themselves stronger but it's all about mutual trust if you're training one."

"I see. Do you engage in battles often, Lapis?"

Lapis nodded and took out a case from her bag. Opening the lid, it revealed eight badges inside. "There are multiple paths for a Pokemon trainer, one of which is to gather Gym badges in a region to participate in the Pokemon League. They are pretty much like arena tournaments where you battle other trainers who have earned eight badges of their own in elimination rounds. The last one standing is crowned Pokemon League Champion."

"Oh, just like the upcoming Duel of Fortune Cup!" Rua said. "Where you duel other duelists to stand a chance to duel against the King of Duels! And if you beat him, you'll be crowned King of Duels!"

Ruka and Tenpei sighed while Lapis and Diana giggled.

"So what other paths can a trainer do?" Tenpei asked.

"Hmm, it depends on what you want to do as there are a lot of options; breeder, researcher, professor, coordinator, performer, rancher, daycare helper, ranger. To name a few."

"Wow, that's a lot... Then what about you, Lapis? Why did you want to be a Pokemon trainer?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I wanted to see the world. You know, to get out and explore. My dad's a Pokemon Ranger and my mom's an ex-coordinator so they have their own journeys back in their prime. And they encouraged me to go on my own, to see what the world has in store for me." Lapis then nervously scratched her cheek. "Though I followed the path of battling gyms to earn badges and stuff since I want to know how far I had come."

"That's so cool~" Rua muttered as his eyes sparkled again.

"Seems to me, that's your catchphrase nowadays." Ruka said.

"So how many Pokemon can a trainer have?" Tenpei asked, after realizing the older girl has six Pokeballs.

"As many as they want but each trainer are entitled to carry a maximum of six in a party."

"Can we see them?" Rua jumped up, wanting to see her team as she never took them out, other than Diana.

"No can do. The reason? Three of my Pokemon are very big and sort of scary-looking so I don't want to have a panic up here." Lapis said. "Maybe some other time."

Rua pouted.

 **~X~**

Three weeks later, while Lapis was making breakfast, she was surprised when the intercom rang to tell her they had a guest. Making sure Diana, Guts and Ange were hidden in the kitchen, she waited as the elevator doors opened to reveal a short man who looks like clown wearing a red coat with a black collar and gold trim, underneath a white shirt with gold lining, gloves, and black and gold boots.

"Hello, miss. I am Yeager, vice director of Sector Security." The clown- Yeager bowed before handing her a letter. "I have come to hand this invitation over to a Miss Ruka."

She took the letter and read that it's a participation letter for the Duel of Fortune Cup, "I see. I'll make sure to hand this over to Ruka, sir."

"I thank you." With that, he left.

Lapis sighed as she placed the invite on the table before letting the Pokemon know it's safe to come out. "Who was that, Lapis?" Diana asked.

"The vice-director. He came by to hand out invites to the tournament, and Ruka has been chosen to go." She replied as she continued toasting the bread before setting the table. "For a moment there, I thought I was found out."

"Au dino." "Hera. Hera cross!" Ange patted her leg in comfort while Guts held her hand.

"Thanks, Ange. Guts." They then heard shuffling to signal them that the twins are awake. "Well, looks like the sleepyheads are awake now."

After breakfast, Lapis then told Ruka about the invite, to which the young girl refused to go and Rua to complain.

"Come on, Ruka! This is your only chance to go to this kinds of tournaments!"

"I'm still not going." Ruka said. "If you want to go, why not impersonate as me instead?"

Lapis knew Ruka said that as sarcasm but Rua thought that was a great idea. "Well, now we know Rua doesn't know what sarcasm mean."

"I am so going to regret this." Ruka whined as she covered her face with her hands in shame while her twin ranted on about being able to go to the tournament.

 **~X~**

It was four days before the Duel of Fortune Cup commenced when Lapis noticed something strange on Ruka's arm. It was like a crimson tattoo of a claw yet it was faintly glowing. It pulsed with such energy, it reminded her of the time when she was connected to the orb back in Hoenn. She touched where the orb now resides, in the middle of her chest.

The twins didn't see as they were busy checking their deck while Lapis was busy grooming the Pokemon.

"Au di?" Ange perked up, ears twitching.

"Ange, what's wrong?" Diana asked.

Lapis turned to Ruka when she heard her gasp, "Ruka?"

The girl nor did the 'rabbit' reply as they quickly headed towards the elevator. Lapis, Rua and their partners followed suit into the elevator. As the elevator went down, Rua kept asking his twin and Pokemon what's going on but both didn't reply. Once the doors opened, they rushed out and turned into an alleyway where they found Lapis those months back, only to find a red damaged D-Wheel with its D-Wheeler lying to the side.

The older girl quickly rushed towards the body and turned it over after removing the helmet. She checked for any signs of life and sighed in relief when she felt one. Though she narrowed her deep-blue eyes when she saw the wounds on him.

"Lapis, is he okay?" Ruka asked as she stood behind me.

"Minor wounds, and a possible concussion to the head. Other than that, he's fine. Just unconscious." She muttered as she placed the man's arm over her shoulder and held on to him with her other. "Though he needs help."

Lapis had Guts to lift the D-Wheel off the ground so it wouldn't make any noise as it had a few loose parts while slowly walking towards the elevator. Once back upstairs, Guts carefully dropped the D-Wheel onto the ground while Lapis carried the man over to the couch where she had Ange heal his wounds with Heal Pulse.

"He should be awake by the morning so let's rest up for the night." Lapis said as she ushered the kids to bed. She then went to the bedroom closet to find an extra blanket for the man so he wouldn't catch a cold. Before she draped it over him, she noticed the same crimson tattoo on his arm except it looks like a smiling/grinning face and it's glowing through his jacket sleeve.

"Either this is nothing, or something's going on." She muttered as she covered the man.

"Au di." "Hera."

She turned to find Ange and Guts looking nervous, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but they said they sensed something bad is about to happen." Diana said.

Lapis didn't say anything as she pondered what this 'something bad' is.

 **~X~**

"You hear that? Ruka's always like that!" Was what she had heard when Lapis returned from her grocery shopping the next day.

It had took a while since Sector Security had started badgering the Tops Security Guard about a possible criminal in the Tops. Remembering the Marker on the man's face, she figured he was who they were after but kept quiet as she greeted the guard who greeted back, totally ignoring the officer in front of him. As she stepped out of the lift, she found the man by his D-Wheel holding Ruka's invite with Rua talking to him about Ruka not wanting to participate.

"Rua, that's not very nice." Lapis said.

"Ah, Lapis." The twins called.

"You can't pressure her like that. You know how she feels about dueling." She said as she walked passed the man and dropped the groceries in the kitchen where their Pokemon are hiding.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm impersonating as her and enter the tournament."

"There's no way you can impersonate me." Ruka retorted.

"Why not?! We have the same face!"

"Same face? How?"

"We're twins!"

"That's not the same."

"Well, you're a girl and I'm a boy. But just leave it all to me!"

Lapis sighed with a smile as she watched the twins while standing beside the man, "They may be like this but they're really good kids."

The man nodded as he put the invite back into its envelop before handing back to her, "I appreciate you helping me but it's best not to get involve with me."

"Even still, if you want to escape, it's best you wait until tonight since Sector Security are still loitering about downstairs. And I'm sure they're going for a stake-out since they know you're here." Lapis said with a smile and a wink. "Besides, Rua can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. Take it from someone with experience."

"Yusei!" the two teens turned to the young boy who had a Duel Disk with him. "I challenge you to a duel. A duelist never backs down a challenge!"

"Aren't you the one causing trouble, Rua?" Ruka asked.

"But, I'm sure Yusei's a tough duelist! I wanna duel against tough opponents!" Rua then turned back to Yusei. "Will you duel me? I wanna challenge other duelists and hone my skills! Come on! Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!"

"Rua, when asking someone, what do you say?" Lapis scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's right." Rua said. Then his Duel Disk became loose and he went to tighten it.

Lapis couldn't quite understand why Rua has a Duel Disk made for an adult. She had asked Ruka and said girl replied that Rua wants to feel older, not that makes any sense.

"Sorry about Rua..." Lapis muttered.

 **~X~**

Lapis hummed a tune as she made lunch with the Pokemon, the twins and Yusei are outside with the boys dueling. When she heard the sliding doors opened, she knows that the duel is over, just in time for lunch.

"So how's the duel?" She asked as she set the table.

"I lost." Rua said forlornly. "I thought I had him with my Magne-U Lock combo."

"At least you're not crying after a loss, unlike last time." Ruka said.

"Yeah, that's because I remembered Lapis's words: Learn from your mistakes, and strive to get better!"

"You're a duelist?" Yusei asked.

"No, she's not but her battling is equally as awesome!" Rua said.

"Battle?"

"Rua, you talked too much!" Ruka chastised.

"It's alright, Ruka. I have a feeling we can trust Yusei." Lapis said before turning to the kitchen. "You can come out now."

For Yusei who had already been through a lot in a short span of time, he sure wasn't expecting to see a giant beetle, a pink-and-cream rabbit and an animated rock? With a humanoid upper body?

Seeing the utter confusion on his face, Lapis proceeded to explain everything from how she arrived here to the Pokemon and such.

"I see, is that why you're hiding here?" Yusei asked Lapis.

"You can say that but at the same time, the twins insisted I stay with them as I have nowhere else to go." She patted the twins' head. "I could have camp outdoors since I'm used to it but they'll only draw attention."

"Camp outdoors?"

"Get this, Yusei?" Rua called. "In her world, kids can travel the world once they reach the age of 10. That's the minimum official age limit for them to become Pokemon trainers."

"That is, until they raised that limit to fifteen, due to certain circumstances." Lapis added. "As I said, I'm used to camping outdoors but since I'm in a new area and has no idea where to go, I decided to stay with them for the time being."

"Just now, when Rua said that you battle..."

The rest of the day is spent with Lapis answering Yusei's and, most of the time, Rua's questions. Before long, night had set and Lapis had ushered the kids to bed while pointing out the spare bedroom for Yusei.

Though Lapis had spent the night tossing and turning from an awful nightmare. It had started out as a blank void with nothing in it then deformed voices started chanting and then a large creature, neither humane nor Pokemon, appeared in front of her and threatened to swallow her whole. That's when she woke up in a cold sweat.

Looking around to find she's in her bedroom with Diana sleeping soundly beside her, she sighed in relief.

"What a nightmare. The last time I had a bad one was when I got hit by Darkrai's Dark Void attack back in Sinnoh." She muttered. "Don't think I'll be getting back to sleep after that."

Quietly slipping out from under the covers so she won't wake the Jewel Pokemon, she sneaked out of the room and checked on the tins who were sleeping soundly, albeit Rua is snoring up a storm, and went into the living room where she saw light. There, she saw Yusei fixing up both Rua's and Ruka's Duel Disks.

"So you're leaving?" She asked as she stood behind the sofa.

Yusei turned and nodded, "It's best for to leave."

She nodded, "I know." She watched as Yusei wheeled his D-Wheel to the elevator doors. "Be careful out there. You won't know when those Sector Security might still be around."

"Will do." Was what he said as the doors closed.

She frowned as she laid a hand in the middle of her chest where she can feel the orb pulsing, "You will need all the luck you can get..."


	3. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER 3~

After living with the twins for two months already, Lapis could confidently say that she had nailed their personality and quirks so she wasn't surprised when the whole house was awaken by a screaming alarm clock AKA Rua.

Lapis and Diana yawned as they walked down to the living room where Rua is searching high and low for Yusei. Guts was standing by the side trying to calm the boy down.

"Not here! Not here! He's not here!"

"What is Rua going on about, Lapis?" Ruka asked as she and Ange stood beside the older girl while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"He's trying to find Yusei." She replied as she and Diana headed to the kitchen to fix up breakfast since everyone's awake. She could hear whatever the twins are saying and it seems they found his parting gift.

"He sure was odd." Ruka muttered as Lapis came out with plates of bacon, hash brown and sunny side-up. "I would like to talk with him more but it's a bit too late for that now."

"Mah, you won't know. You might meet him again someday." The older girl said as she set the plates down on the table.

"Yeah, you're right. They did say duelists are fated to meet so we might see him again!"

Just then, the phone rang. Rua went over to answer and the video showed Tenpei. "Good morning, Rua."

"Oh, Tenpei, you're early!"

"You promised today! You didn't forget, right?"

Lapis raised a brow at that. Did the kids promised to hang out today? She didn't think so...

"The Black Rose Witch!" Tenpei answered after Rua couldn't reply.

The older girl narrowed her eyes at that name. The Black Rose Witch is an infamous duelist in the Daimon Area, though many people didn't believe they exist as it's said that they could turn an innocent game into reality. Where battle damage becomes real. Lapis was a believer because she had seen what psychic powers can do back in her world like Sabrina of the Saffron Gym, Tate and Liza of the Mossdeep Gym, Olympia of the Anistar Gym, and the Psychic Users of the Elite Four.

They utilized their powers to command their Pokemon telepathically and they're always in sync so it's hard to predict or attack.

To think there's one here who would use it to hurt others. Granted, Sabrina did that to her back then but she had changed for the better. She hoped this person is the same.

As she was deep in thought, Ruka had cut off the call when Rua was about to say something about Yusei. She then took this moment to round on Rua who sweat-dropped at her smile.

"So what is this I hear about you going after the Witch?" Lapis asked.

"Um, well you see..." Rua stammered before turning to his twin who raised her hands in surrender.

"I told you two this is a bad idea and that Lapis will get mad but did you listen?"

"How could you, Ruka!"

"R.U.A. You better give me a valid reason before I ground you for life." The boy could see a vein popping on her temple. The older girl rarely gets angry; it's either exasperation or worry but never anger.

"Eep."

 **~X~**

In the end, Lapis allowed the kids to go, as long as she can follow. Tenpei, being a good friend, didn't question the huge bump on Rua's head as they walked down Daimon Area. She told Ruka to stay behind since she didn't want the young girl to get involve in the boy's 'adventure'.

Tenpei said that the Witch shows up in the downtown area where many of the thugs there had markers on them. Though she was surprised to see a few of them had Pokemon like a Scrafty, a Krookodile, a Seismitoad and a Conkeldurr.

She figured that they're hiding in the dark so the media didn't know about them since a red two-legged crocodile will turn a lot of heads.

As they walked further, she noticed how the other duelists avoided the ones with Pokemon. Some even ran away when they got close. She felt Rua and Tenpei holding onto her as the thugs with Pokemon came closer. They had these smug faces, ones she had seen way too many times back home.

"Hey, missy. How's about you and I go out for a bit?" The man with the Krookodile flirted.

She narrowed her eyes in reply as she drew the younger boys closer to her. She had left Diana with Ruka since she didn't want anyone asking about why she had a talking rock with her. Guts had wanted to follow Rua but Lapis said that if people had saw Guts coming out of the Tops area, they'll cause another uproar. She wished she had let him come.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" Another with the Scrafty taunted.

She remained quiet but jumped when the third guy with the Conkeldurr touched her shoulder, almost caressing it. She slapped the offending hand away and back away with Rua and Tenpei behind her.

"Oi, oi. Isn't that a bit too cowardly?" They turned to find a tall man with hair that reminded her of Quillfish. "Ganging up a girl and children. And you call yourselves duelists?"

"Hey, isn't that Jin Himuro?" Rua asked Tenpei.

"Oh, you're right. I heard he was once a pro duelist until he got defeated by Jack Atlas. Then he got into underground dueling and that got him arrested by Sector Security."

Lapis shushed them, since the man could hear them.

"Well, if it isn't Jin Himuro. Did the Sector dogs released you early for good behavior?" the Krookodile user taunted.

Himuro only grinned, "Something like that."

"Good for you then. Now scram, we're busy with this little kitten." the Scrafty User said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "She owe us a date."

"I don't owe you anything. And don't call me kitten!" She said as she ducked under his arm and ran towards Himuro with the boys.

"Ooh, kitty got claws." the one with the Seismitoad laughed.

"Alright, that's enough." Himuro shouted.

"Look, boys. The former pro just ordered us."

"Whatcha gonna do, call the Security dogs on us?"

"How about a duel?" All of them turned to find Yusei with Yanagi and Saiga standing behind him.

"Yusei!" Rua called.

"You know him?" Tenpei asked before noticing the marker on his face. "Rua, isn't he a marked?"

"Yusei's not a bad guy." The green-haired boy retorted.

"If I win, you leave them alone." Yusei proposed as he stood beside Himuro.

"Hmph, sounds good to me." The Krookodile guy said. "And if I win, we get to beat you up and bring little kitten there out for some fun."

"Excuse me?" Lapis looked disgusted.

"What creeps." Rua said as he held onto the older girl's hand.

"They're the worst." Tenpei added as he held her other hand.

"...Deal." Yusei said, albeit hesitantly.

 **~X~**

"You don't have to do this, Yusei." Lapis said as they followed the thugs to a secluded open area, away from the other marked duelists.

"It's the least I can do to repay for your help yesterday." He replied. "Don't worry, I won't lose to these guys."

"I know you won't but..." She glanced at the thugs, particularly the ones with Pokemon. "I have a feeling they're thinking about a different kind of duel."

"I'll go first then." The Krookodile man said as his Pokemon stepped into the field, surprising Yusei and the others.

"Hey, I thought you agreed to a duel?" Yanagi shouted.

"I did but we're gonna do it a different way." The man snickered as the Intimidation Pokemon crossed its arms in a taunting manner. "You must have heard about these monsters, right? We found these guys loitering around and ever since we found out their power, we used them to scare away those Security dogs. Then we figured we might as well have fun with them so we challenged those dogs to duels like this."

"You should have seen their faces when we totally trashed them up. Since they don't have monsters of their own, we never stepped foot here again." Scrafty man laughed.

Lapis twitched at that.

"Then we turned our sights to take over the Daimon area. Those duelists didn't know what hit them!" Conkeldurr guy continued.

"How cruel." Saiga muttered. "This area is the only place where the marked can duel in peace without Sector Security breathing down their necks."

"Only for these thugs to strip them of that leisure." Himuro added.

"But how are we gonna stop them? Neither of us can take them on." Yanagi said.

"Not all of us." Lapis said as she stepped forward.

"But Lapis!"

"I'm making an exception, Rua. Besides, if what they are true, then it's possible the higher authorities here knows how much of a threat Pokemon can be when in the hands of people like these guys." She said. "And, I despised guys like them."

Rua sweat-dropped, "Uwah, here comes her Rage Mode."

She then stepped in front of Yusei. "You don't mind if I take over?"

"You sure about this?" Yusei asked.

"Relax, Yusei. When it comes to this kind of duels, I'm no damsel in distress." Lapis winked before turning back to the thug. "And for the record, they're not monsters. They're called 'Pokemon'."

"What's she going on about?" The Seismitoad guy asked.

"Maybe she's so scared that she's losing it." The Conkeldurr guy joked.

"So the little kitten wants to play?" Her opponent taunted.

She smirked as she took out one Pokeball, "I'll have you know that this kitty has claws of her own. Come on out, Roll!" Tossing the ball into the air, it popped opened to reveal a humanoid rabbit.

"Lo punny!" She cried out as she posed cutely with a wink.

The area was silent as the thugs stared incredulously at her Pokemon before they burst into laughter.

"Hey look! Little kitty brought her bunny rabbit out to play!"

"What's it gonna do? Smother us to death with its cuteness?"

The men were so into their laughing that they missed the tick mark on the Lopunny's head.

"Oh man, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Tenpei said. "I thought that since Lapis is a real Pokemon trainer, she might be able to do something about this. But what's she gonna do with a rabbit? That crocodile looks much more menacing compared to it."

"Come on, Tenpei. Have faith in her! She knows what's she's doing!" Rua defended.

"I'll have to agree with your friend there." Saiga said. "She's going to need more than faith to defeat that guy."

Yusei just stood silent as he watched this match.

"This'll be a walk in a park. Alright, Croc! Grab that bunny by the ear!"

"Kroo kodile!" The red crocodile charged at the Rabbit Pokemon who couldn't dodge in time before her ears were grabbed.

"Now give it a good spinning toss!" Croc spun in a circle while grabbing onto her ears, causing the Lopunny to scream in pain as she was spun before it tossed her down harshly to the ground, causing a large dust cloud.

Rua, Tenpei and Yanagi gasped while Saiga gritted his teeth.

"That's some attack." Himuro muttered.

"Hmph, the duel's over and done with." The thug smirked, only to falter when he saw the confident look on Lapis's face.

"You sure about that?" She asked. As the dust cloud faded, it revealed a perfectly fine Roll who only dusted herself off. "It'll take more than that to finish her off."

"No way! How is it still fine?! No matter, try again Croc! This time, put your back into it!"

Lapis only watched as the Krookodile caught her Lopunny by the ear again before smirking, "You shouldn't have done that."

The next thing was Roll upper cutting the heck out of the Krookodile before doing a Jump Kick. "Roll really hates it when people grab her ears like that. Well then, shall we finish this?"

"Lo punny!"

"Roll, start with a Drain Punch!" The Lopunny's fist becomes surrounded in a green orb of energy as she charged at the still staggering Krookodile before punching it.

"What kind of attack is that?" Tenpei asked.

"Drain Punch is a Fighting-Type move, that drains the opponent's health to restore the user's." She explained. As she said this, sparkling green orbs of energy flew out of Croc and into Roll as she jumped back to Lapis's side. "Next up, Dizzy Punch!"

Roll's fists glowed a multi-colored before punching the Krookodile.

"Croc, pull yourself together!" The thug shouted, only to be shocked when the crocodile started teetering left and right with swirls in its eyes.

"Dizzy Punch is a Normal-Type move that has a chance to confuse the opponent." Lapis explained again. "Finish this with Ice Beam!"

"Lo pun!" A light blue ball forms in front of her mouth before releasing light blue beams at it, freezing it into a Popsicle.

"Well, looks like I win." She said as the ice cracked to release the fainted Krookodile.

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Rua cheered. "You're so awesome, Lapis!"

"Well I'll be." Saiga muttered.

The thug stomped the ground in a fit of rage, "I demand a rematch!"

"A deal's a deal!" Himuro said.

The man scoffed, "Yeah, well, here's new deal! You'll have to beat all three of them to win!" He then gestured his three-man gang. "At the same time!"

"Hey, that's not fair! It's a three-against-one!" Tenpei shouted.

"Well, this is a surprise. A Triple Battle." Lapis said before smirking. "This should be fun. I accept your challenge."

"Oi, you sure about this!" Yanagi said in concern.

Lapis nodded as she took out another Pokeball, "You should do just fine. Come on out, Rotom!" The Pokeball popped opened once it was tossed into the air like before to reveal a Pokemon with a plasma body in the shaped of a lightning-bolt.

"Oh, Lapis did say that they have Double Battles where they used two Pokemon at once." Rua recalled. "Now she had even the odds."

"Ro tom!" The Plasma Pokemon snickered as it buzzed around her head before landing on her shoulder. "Ro to! Ro tom!"

"I know. Sorry if I haven't brought you out for so long, Rotom but things got a bit hectic." Lapis apologized before pointing to the . "You see those guys there? You up for some fun?"

"Ro tom!" Rotom nodded as it flew beside Roll.

"Roll, let Rotom handle this, okay?"

The Lopunny nodded and wished Rotom good luck before retreating behind Lapis.

"Huh? Why did Lapis recalled Roll? Now it's a Three-VS-One deal. Rotom will be at a disadvantage." Tenpei cried out.

"The usual plan, okay Rotom?" She winked. "Use Electro Ball!"

Rotom's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Rotom's body. All the electricity then condenses in front of Rotom's body and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it before firing it at Scrafty, who couldn't dodged in time.

"Shadow Ball!" This time, Rotom formed a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it and fired at the Conkeldurr.

"Ominous Wind!" Rotom spun around and released a purple wind that surrounds all three Pokemon like a tornado.

"Come on Scatz! Don't let that puny thing push you around!" The Scrafty, who was less affected by the attack, lunged at Rotom with a High Jump Kick but was shocked when it fazed through the Plasma Pokemon and crashed into a nearby junk pile.

"Whoa, the attack fazed through it!" Yanagi said.

"That's because Rotom is an Electric/Ghost-Type. It's immune to any Fighting-Type moves like that High Jump Kick Scatz used due to its Ghost-Typing." Lapis explained before pointing to the Seismitoad. "Hey, the one with the blue toad there, your partner is part Ground-Type which is super-effective against my Rotom so let it use some Ground moves!"

"What is she doing!" Saiga shouted. "Don't take pity on the enemy!"

"Heh, thanks for the advice. You heard her, Sumo!" The man ordered Sumo who let loose a Mud Shot but Rotom only snicker and flew higher to get away from the Mud Shots. "What?!"

"Well, it will be if not for my Rotom's Levitate Ability. That means it's immune to any Ground-Type moves." Lapis added.

"Geez, she's full of surprises, that girl." Himuro whistled impressed with Yusei nodding.

"You know, Pokemon battles looked a whole lot like duels. I mean, Pokemon have their strengths and weaknesses like decks had theirs. They have Abilities like Duel Monster cards. You even have to think on your feet at times as well." Tenpei pointed out.

"Now you mention it..." Rua muttered.

"You little bitch!" Shouted the thug. "Stop with your tricks already!"

"Hey, there're children here!" She shouted back. "And if you think that's all, you haven't seen anything yet!" She then turned to Rotom. "Ready, Rotom? Let's kick it up a notch!"

"Ro tom!" Rotom then flew up to the air and looked around to see the object he's trying to find before zooming off.

"Looks like your little friend ran off!" The Scrafty guy taunted.

"Not really." Was Lapis's reply before an orange blur flew over her head and landed in front of her to reveal Wash Rotom. "Rotom just went for a make-over."

"What the?! Rotom turned into a washing machine!" Rua shouted.

"Alright Wash Rotom, Hydro Pump!" Rotom snickered as it pointed the pipe on the side of its body and blasted a powerful jet of water from it at Scrafty, knocking it out.

"Scatz!" One of the thugs shouted.

Rua and Tenpei cheered with Yanagi.

"Why you! Brute!" The Conkeldurr swung the concrete pillars it held at Rotom who managed to get out of the appliance in time.

"Whoa, that one sure has the muscle power." Rua muttered. "How's Lapis going to deal with that one?"

"Rotom, next one!" Lapis said. The Plasma Pokemon nodded and flew away again. A minute later, everyone turned to see an animated fan flying in.

"Now it's a fan?!"

"Fan Rotom, Air Slash!" Its fan blades glowed light blue and released multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its fan at Brute, who could only defend himself before being knocked out as well.

"Sumo, beat that thing down!" The Seismitoad then unleashed its own Hydro Pump at Rotom who, once again, avoided disaster by getting out of the fan.

"Last one, Rotom!" Rotom nodded again and flew away, only to come back as a lawnmower. How it was able to find one is beyond her.

"Now what?!"

"Mow Rotom, Leaf Storm!" Rotom formed a glowing green sphere in front of its mouth, then fires countless glowing green leaves from out of the sphere at the Seismitoad. The Vibration Pokemon couldn't do anything but but be thrown around by the hurricane of leaves before it fell to the ground, knocked out as well.

Lapis smiled, "Well, with all three of your Pokemon out of commission, guess I won again."

"Yahoo! You did it, Lapis!" Rua cheered as he ran towards the older girl. "You're so awesome!"

"Yeah, I couldn't even keep my eyes off!" Tenpei praised.

"Hahaha, you are something. I'll give you that!" Himuro said as he patted her back harshly. "Didn't think Yusei would meet a girl like you."

Said man sighed at the taller man before turning to the girl who rubbed her back, "Great battle out there."

"Thanks. It's nice to do something I'm familiar with. It's been a while since I last battled so it's a nice change of pace, even for a little bit." She smiled.

"Don't think you'll get away from this, girly!" They turned to see the thugs brandishing weapons of all kinds. "I'll teach you not to mess with us!"

Yusei was about to step in front of Lapis but she snapped her fingers and Rotom appeared as a microwave oven. "Actually, it's more of me teaching you not to mess with me." The next thing the thugs knew was a blast of fire from the Pokemon.

 **~X~**

"We're sorry! Please forgive us! We'll never do this again, promise!" The charred thugs apologized in a Dogeza.

"Very well." Lapis said as she walked back to the group, who were staring incredulously at her.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Himuro whispered to Saiga who nodded as well.

After the whole fiasco was over, the group ventured further into the Daimon area. Lapis had already returned both Roll and Rotom into their Pokeballs while she briefly explained her situation to Himuro, Saiga and Yanagi.

"Man, talk about rough. So how are you coping?" Himuro asked.

"Pretty good. Not the first time when things turned bad for me, though I'm not sure if I can even go back." She replied.

"Do you want to go back?" Saiga asked.

"Well, yeah. My friends and family might be worried about me. Even then, rushing won't help me at all and since I have nothing better to do, I might as well help you guys out with your Pokemon problem."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Yanagi asked.

"Hmm, an attack from Beedrill? They're very territorial and will attack anyone who comes too close. A rampaging Scolipede? They're very aggressive. How about a Gyarados that suddenly appeared by the ocean? They're very short-tempered and destructive."

The men sweat-dropped. And the people of her world had to deal with this kinds of creatures on a daily basis?

"By the way, why are you here? This isn't a place for kids." Yusei asked.

Lapis sighed, "They came here for the Witch."

"The Witch?"

She was about to explain when Tenpei said, "Ah! Look at that!"

They turned to see where he's pointing to see Yusei holding a white envelop, not just any envelop but the one that contains the participation invite to the Duel of Fortune Cup. How no one actually noticed it in the first place is beyond everyone.

"Yusei, that's the invitation to the Fortune Cup! Are you going to participate?" Rua asked.

"That's right."

"Awright! I get to duel against Yusei again! This time, I'm not going to lose!" Rua cheered.

Lapis sighed once more before turning to look at their surrounding. When the thugs with the Pokemon are gone, the duelists in the area went back to what they do best here without anything to disturb that. She smiled at the grinning faces of the people; it reminded her so much of the time when Team Plasma disappeared and the people of Unova cheered as they have their peaceful lives back.

" _Help..._ "

She blinked and looked around before turning to the group. They seemed occupied with whatever they're talking so it couldn't be them. She turned back around and saw a white figure beckoning her in the distance so she couldn't see it properly except for its white body.

" _H_ _elp her..._ "

'Her?' Was her thought when she felt a tug in her chest and heard a grunt.

She turned to find Yusei kneeling on the ground, clutching his right arm in pain. "Yusei, what's wrong?" Rua asked.

"It's the same as that one time..." Yusei says still in pain.

"That one time?" Asked Himuro.

Yusei looked up slightly and says, "When that Crimson Dragon appeared."

'Crimson Dragon?' Lapis thought.

There was then a cry in the air, "It's the Witch!" Rua and Tenpei immediately look over to see the Witch.

"The Witch? She really showed up? Where? Where?" Rua asked excitedly.

Just then people began to run in the group's directions, shouting "It's the Witch!" or "We'll get offed! Run!"

At where the duel was held, a small hurricane resided in front of the duelist that was having a duel before. Lapis squinted her eyes to see something within the hurricane but they were covered in a sort of haze.

"So, she's here now, huh?" Said Saiga.

"She?" Himuro parroted.

"We'll get dragged into this. We need to run."

But before they could do such, the ground cracked open to reveal throny roots that lodged themselves into nearby buildings making the people frightened and run away in terror. One came their way so they dodged in time for it to crack the ground they were standing on with Lapis, Yusei and Yanagi on one side and Himuro, Saiga and the youngsters on the other.

"Is everyone alright?" Lapis asked and when she got affirmatives, she turned back to the hurricane only to see a hazy figure of a dragon with red glowing eyes.

" _Please help her..._ "

'There's that voice again.' She thought, not noticing a root coming her way before it entwined itself around her waist, trapping her arms. "Huh?!" Was all she uttered before it pulled her towards the figure in the haze.

"Lapis!" Rua shouted.

She tried struggling out of the thorns, only for it to tighten its grip. She winched when she felt the thorns jabbing her skin. "It's useless to struggle." She turned to the cloaked woman with a mask and a Duel Disk.

She watched as the 'Witch' walked closer to her, while she was being lowered to her level, and raised her right arm to reveal a claw-shaped birthmark similar to Ruka's. The 'Witch' then gently rested a hand on her cheek, much to her surprise. For someone who leaves a trail of destruction behind her, she wasn't expecting such gentleness from the masked duelist. She shivered when the orb residing in her pulsed again while the birthmark on the 'Witch' glowed a soft crimson, unlike before where it almost looks like a blazing fire.

"I knew it." The 'Witch' said. "You hold something that can quell this wretched mark."

Lapis couldn't see it but the 'Witch' could see the golden-yellow lines appearing on her skin with a Delta-like symbol on her forehead. It flickered for a bit before disappearing again. She sighed as the sensation faded but was startled when she saw a white figure standing beside the 'Witch'. It has a white body that resembles a gown with green 'hair' and red eyes.

"A Pokemon?" She couldn't helped but mutter the word.

"Gar devoir." The Embrace Pokemon stared at her as if trying to convey a message.

" _Please help her... My friend..._ " Lapis startled at the voice in her head before turning to the Gardevoir.

"Lapis!" They turned to see Yusei and the others when the haze dissipated.

"The Witch..." Yusei says with seriousness in his voice.

"So that's the... Witch?" Leo says, seemingly mesmerized and tried to walk forward, but Yusei stopped him.

"The Black Rose Witch is real..." Says Saiga.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Says Yanagi in shock.

The Witch seemed to notice the glowing mark in Yusei's right arm and says, "You as well."

This causes Yusei to look at the Witch in shock, Yusei looks at his mark, he then looks back at the Witch and says back, "You as well?"

Yusei then takes steps forward, trying to get near the Witch. But she wasn't having none of that as she shouted, "Wretched mark!"

Lapis whimpered as the sensation came back again when the 'Witch' promptly places a card down and a large blinding beam of light appears where she stands, the air whipping around the place madly. It was too much for the people to handle; Yusei fell to his knee, and Rua and Tenpei were knocked over, same with Yusei's friends. The only one not affected was Lapis as she was gently let down while she watched the 'Witch' disappear with a few sparks of electricity with the Gardevoir who teleported them away.

Lapis sighed again as the pulsing stopped before going over to the others who recovered from the ordeal. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"What th'heck was that? How was she able to blow us back with her Magic card's power, even though it's just Solid Vision!?" The old man said with panic in his voice.

"She is... She is real!" Tenpei says huddling with Rua with tears of fright in their eyes.

"I'm so happy we didn't get offed..." Rua said shaking in fright still.

Lapis walked over to Leo and Tenpei, and when they saw her, they rushed into her arms, keeping their face in her top so no one could see that they had been frightened to tears. Lapis smiled and placed her hands on the boys' heads and whispered, "It's alright, she's gone."

After they calmed down, they turned to Yusei to see him looking at his arms, where the tail birthmark used to be.

"Aah! It's gone!" Rua said in amazement.

"Why!? That's a shame!" The old man said.

"I'm more interested on the Witch's reaction when she saw you, Yusei." Saiga said.

"That's because she has one as well." Lapis confessed, and they turned their attention to her as she laid her hand on where the orb is. "I saw it. It's in the shape of a claw."

'Though I wonder why she said I hold something that can quell the marks? Does she mean the Green Orb? But the orb only quells the powers of both Kyogre and Groudon... What is going on here?'

Unknown to them, Yeager is standing above the area they're in and had watched everything as he had been tasked to see the possible candidates. But he had also set his sights on another player.

"The director will be pleased to hear about this."

* * *

 **Okay, I have a reason to use Rotom here.**

 **To many people, Rotom is a mediocre Pokemon with its only redeeming feature being it able to Forme Change. I actually like Rotom because of the possible combination you can try with it and its Forme Change. I actually wanted to use it in Fire Emblem: A Trainer's Fate. That is, until I remember that it'll be the most useless thing there as appliances and electricity doesn't exist in the Fire Emblem World.**

 **Unless it's in the Tokyo Mirage Session #FE. The Shin Megami Tensei Crossover with Fire Emblem.**

 **But in here, it's a possibility as there will be junk everywhere in Satelite and some unused appliances in some parts of Neo Domino City.**

 **Also, points to those who recognize the episode I used for the battle at the end. I loved that one out of all the other Rotom appearances.**

 **I will put down the Pokedex entries for the Pokemon that appeared in the chapter but didn't put the entries down. Note, it's only for those that appeared, not mentioned:**

 _Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokemon. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car._

 _Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokemon. It uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease. It is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2,000 years ago._

 _Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokemon. Scrafty can use its powerful kicks to smash through concrete blocks. To protect itself, Scrafty can fold its loose skin around its waist._

 _Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokemon. By vibrating the bumps on its fists, Seismitoad increases its power, pulverizing a boulder with a single punch._

 _Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs._

 _Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. With a body made of plasma, Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems._

 _Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with._

Lapis - Diana (Diancie, Female), Roll (Lopunny, Female), Rotom (Genderless)


End file.
